ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Samuel
Samuel is an agent in the Department of Mary Sues, Freelance Division. Do not call him Sam, or Sammy; it's Samuel. He works with Agent Katrina, who was partnered with him simply by virtue of being slightly more rational. He has been around the PPC for somewhat longer than she has, but the mission logs start with their first mission together. Both agents are written by Makari. Appearance Samuel is a tall man, about 6'2", with a lanky build and long limbs that he somehow manages not to trip over. Kat's theory is many years of practice, but no one's quite sure how old he is, and he hasn't volunteered the information. His hair is long and black, with the exception of two prominent white streaks at his temples, and is usually pulled back in a loose ponytail. If it didn't get in his face, he probably wouldn't bother. His eyes are a peculiar shade of pale brown that looks suspiciously like gold in some lights. There is a small silver band around his right wrist. It was specially designed by the Department of Sufficiently Advanced Technology to keep him in human shape and lock his natural power over space-time, which he couldn't really control to begin with. If it comes off, he will revert to his original Giratina form, which he has become somewhat unused to due to the lengthy stretch of time he spent as a human. In his original body, he is in his Altered Forme, and is described as fifteen feet tall and bedraggled. Personality Samuel is usually a quiet person; he only speaks when it is strictly necessary, and then uses the fewest words he can. He has the highest respect for canon, even of stories he dislikes (cough Twilight cough), and executes Sues with extreme prejudice. Once or twice, he's "forgotten" the charge list in favor of immediately dispatching those who dare to disturb canon, hence the partnering with someone who might actually be borderline responsible. He's rational in other areas, just not this one. Samuel has a good memory, and is very knowledgeable about many topics. However, he has the tendency to not volunteer the knowledge unless he is asked for it. He's very patient and easygoing in general, though Katrina suspects he has a few berserk buttons and is dreading the day she trips over one. He does have a sense of humor, though it's quiet and more given to sarcasm than anything else; one is liable to miss it if one doesn't pay attention. Of late, Kat has been managing to get more and more words out of him. He still doesn't say as much as she, but occasionally these days he'll say something with no prompting whatsoever. Interesting fact: give Samuel a sword and stand back, and you will have julienned Sue. Give him anything else, and the Sue will watch bemusedly as Samuel manages to injure everything and everyone save her. Partners Katrina is Samuel's first partner. He worked alone previously, which did not exactly go well. He's somewhat fond of the cheerful girl, in the way that one might become fond of a stray cat or a stubborn weed one sees every day, and is not looking forward to the day they part, since he is likely to get stuck with someone worse. Pets and Minis Samuel is the proud owner of a Ypur named Micah and a miniature shape-shifting chameleon named Tuna that hails from Katekyo Hitman Reborn!. Mission Reports Home: Response Center Phi Partnered with Katrina * "A Fragile Soul, Broken" (''Tales of Symphonia'') * "The 'Sorceress' and the Ninth Gate" (Old Kingdom) * Interlude A: "On Sulphuric Acid and Mary-Sues" * "The Fonic Crystals, the Sword, and the Assassins" (''Tales of the Abyss'') * Interlude B * "Bullets of Bad Characterization" (Final Fantasy X-2) * Interlude C * "What Did We Do To Deserve This?" (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!) * "Secrets" (Pokémon), with Agents July Flame and Library (DF (alternative links) * Interlude D: "Recruitment" (alternative links) Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Mary Sues